Friendship Conquers All
by CamKa
Summary: Starting a new school can be difficult, especially when you hate a certain girl. Can Percy and Annabeth overcome their differences and make sure friendship conquers all... My first story, so I'm really sorry if it's not as good as you might think. It's rated T because; 1. I don't understand the rating system, and 2. Because it's got romance in it. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I always like to use one word to describe going back to school after a long summer break. Hell. Imagine you've lay in your bed till after noon, eat as much as you want for lunch, skipping breakfast, and then doing whatever you want for a whole day till God knows what kind of hour. You wander back to your home and crash… Before your heads even hit the pillow. Then you do it all over again the next day, making sure you get as much sleep in the morning as possible so you can party all night again and again… And again. Now imagine you've done that the night before school, and you go to sleep for a while. Then suddenly you're being shaken awake, given a bundle of messy clothes and told to put them on. You stumble down the hall and out to walk to school.

Then when you get there, you're the only one who's late somehow, even all your friends make it, and the grounds are as quiet as a desert. I swear there's always some sort of tumble weed. Then when you get into class everyone's staring at you like you've grown a third eye, or you've murdered a really famous person. Basically that's my life. I'm Percy Jackson.

Another time I like to use that word is waking up for that morning. Double Hell. You could have been having a really pleasant dream, or maybe you were just really comfy. Then suddenly an alarm clock is going off and a bright light is being shone in your face. Actually, that sounds a lot like hell.

Yeah, I know kind of morbid, but there's only one thing that makes it worse. If you're being transferred from somewhere else.

Most kids get transferred because they're getting bullied or they're not happy with it. Nah, little ol' me got kicked out. Yup I know I don't sound like a trouble maker but, uh… Yeah, I do actually sound like a trouble maker. I always remember the first time I got in trouble. Like, serious trouble, though. It was in 3rd grade and I think I was annoyed at my teacher. Well annoyed is an understatement. Old Mrs Dodds really was a witch or that's what my friends always said. I used to believe it for a few years, back when I was quite young. I had finally plucked up the courage to ask if she was gonna teach us spells or something… And she snapped.

She literally went insane. Throwing pencils and chalk all over the room, shouting about how unfair her life and career was, that he only picked this job so she could support her mother. Yeah, crazy, I know. So naturally I got detention for the first time in my entire life. When I got home after it was over, my mom asked why I was late. I had come prepared with a bunch of really good excuses, one of them being I was abducted by aliens. Shoot me, I was 8. But when I saw the genuine concern on her face, I burst out crying and told her everything, in between sobs and gasps.

I got into trouble, but mainly my mom thought I was hilarious. See that's my mom, Sally Jackson. That's just one f the many good things about her, the main one was her cooking skills, but... She's also always laughing, and she puts up with the many decisions I make that et me into trouble.

After the Mrs Dodds incident, that started my long line of getting into trouble at least once very week. At times they were even serious. I still tell people it was a faulty gas line that set my science lab on fire… That one got me kicked out. There was also the time I accidentally aimed a cannon at my school bus when we were on a trip. Yup, totally not me. And no one would ever forget the time, I forgot to hand in my mats homework to my crazy maths teacher. That was another detention. The list goes on and on and in. And there'll probably be even more as I get even older. But I'm only 16 just now, so hopefully I'll have a long life ahead of me.

I was supposed to e starting a new school that morning, and let me tell you, it did not go very well at all

"Percy!" Echoed my moms voice from down the hall if my tiny apartment. We aren't the richest family as you can tell. "Time to get up or you'll be late!"

"I know, mom. Just 5 more minutes!?" I called back.

"No, Percy. Get up now. Remember the last time you were late in your first day?" I thought back to my first year of middle school. Jeez that home room teacher was harsh.

"Ok mom. I'll be along in 10 minutes!" I crawled out of my bed and strolled per to my dresser. Well, strolled, more like tramped. I grabbed the first shirt I could find and pulled it over my chest. I found a pair of nice enough jeans and got dressed. I ran over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I trudged through to the kitchen, where my mom was waiting for me, flipping pancakes.

"Well good to see you finally got up, Percy. I was beginning to wonder." My mom laughed, and handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Well you know how it is, mom." Trying to sound cheery. "The first day of school and all. Especially if it's a new one." My mom seemed to notice the doubt in my voice as I began stuffing my face with pancake. They are really nice.

"I'm sure it will be fine, dear. And a little birdie told me that Jason's sister goes to this school!" Jason was one of my closest friends, along with Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank.

"Is that the sister he never talks to?" I asked sarcastically. They had been separated at birth, ad Jason had only recently found out about her.

"Um… Maybe. I'm sure Thalia is a very nice girl. She's only a year older than you, so maybe you'll know someone already?" My mom said, obviously trying to convince me this trial year would be great. I decided to play along, keep her happy. I also knew her fiancé, Paul, worked there.

"Yeah, I'll try to find her if it makes you happy, mom. I also kinda forgot which class Paul teaches?" I asked her, hoping it was something cool.

"English, dear."

"Oh…" That wasn't good. See I have really bad dyslexia, which not only makes reading hard, but writing too. Yay… "That's… Cool, I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that, dear. Now you really must get a move on, otherwise you'll be late." I stood up as went to grab one more pancake, but my mother shooed me out the door quickly. "Honestly, Percy. You can go without one less pancake."

I got to school just in time to hear the first bell. "Goode High School," it said above the gates. Ha, I doubt it.

Everyone has just started funnelling in towards the door, but there were probably still a couple dozen kids outside. I saw a group of boys, all looking like they would crush my skull if I approached them. There was also a group of about 12 girls, who I automatically assumed were the popular crowd. Then as I scanned the rest of the grounds, I saw a lonely looking group of about 4. The looked alright.

I walked on over, towards the small group, thinking I'd say a quick, "Hey, I'm Percy and I'm new around here. Can someone show me around please?". As I got closer two of the group turned around, ones scrawny kid on crutches politely, and one punk-looking girl kinda rudely. The other two, a small boy and a girl were still chatting away.

"Hey, I'm Percy. I'm kinda new around here, so could someone please show me to-…" I stopped as the girl, still talking turned around and stared at me, her blonde curls cascading down her shoulder as she turned. "Uh.. Umm.. Err.." Was all I could manage.

I'm not really as much into girls as other boys are. I mean, there were obviously those couple of girls here and there, but if I had ever had the courage to ask one out, I would have been gone the next year anyway. But did I mention the way he hair flowed round the back of her head. Yeah, I think I did.

The smaller kid waved a hand in front of me, to get me back from my stare.

"Hey, dude? You there, buddy?" He asked. I pulled my eyes away from the now blushing girl, and looked at the little kid, by little I mean short.

"Yeah, sorry. Umm… Just kinda zone out…" I mumbled, and the girl smiled.

"Anyway, Nico, I need to go. Home room starts in 1 minutes, so don't be late again." She warned "Nico", as she skipped off, her hair flying behind her.

"So, uh…" I said, trying not to be awkward. "Which home room is she in, I mean, uh, which one not in a weird way, because you know, uh… Haha?..." Well that totally sucked. I mentally face palmed, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"You said your names Percy, right?" Said the punk-looking girl. I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think my brother knows you. I'm Thalia."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

My second year at Goode was going great, me and Thalia had met up, Grover and Nico had finally made up over a big feud at the start of the summer (stupid cookie), and my stepmom and I were finally getting along. It was perfect.

That was until Thalia told me about her brothers friend who was transferring here. Great, another person to come into our group. I mean, don't get me wrong, I try to be as nice as possible, but the last summer had been rough.

What with all the fighting going on between Grover and Nico, me and Thalia hadn't been able to see each other much. They're stupid feud had meant one of us were always with the other, so no one got lonely. Thalia and Nico are cousins, so naturally they hung out most of the summer.

Which meant I got to hang out with Grover all break. He's nice and all, and a genuinely amazing friend, but he's crippled, so it's not like we can do much. He may walk on crutches, but he sure can move when enchiladas day comes.

So we hung out separately over the summer, until the last week. Thalia and I had practically forced Nico and Grover into the same room, Grover was easier, mind you. They talked for a while, deciding it was stupid that the had argued for that long over a simple thing like that. After about an hour m, they were slumped onto bean bags on Nico's floor, playing video games like usual. Boys.

My stepmom was another problem over the summer. Basically, I had been born very ill to a mother I never knew. My father stayed with us until the end of her life. Me being ill took a large till in my mother, she hardly ate, she hardly slept, and she almost never left the house. She ended up getting really ill too. At the age of 35, my mother was diagnosed with cancer, and she died months later.

The doctors said it was heart failure, but I always thought she died of a broken heart… My dad remarried in time. After a year and a half of searching around, he met a woman in a bar. They got married later that year.

We didn't get along very well, Sue and I, but I tried my best, as my dad always told me to. Eventually she began trying not to shout, and nitpick all the time. For a while, I thought we could even like each other. But then they came.

After 3 years of marriage, my dad and my stepmom had twins. I was 7 at the time, so I didn't have a very good grasp of the world and how it worked. I thought everyone was supposed to like me the best, do everything for me, make sure it was me who got cool presents.

But then when the twins came along, everything changed. It wasn't me getting everything now, it was them. I wasn't being paid attention to, it was those two. And any hope my stepmother and I could have as a family was gone, crashing like a train wreck.

I wish I could say I grew to like Bobby and Mathew over the years, but it was only at the age of 11 I started caring for them.

They came home one day from school, crying their eyes out, saying a bully had stole their toys. Sue wasn't home, and neither was dad, so I had to deal with it. I told them it was just a stupid toy, and they should be grateful they weren't beat up. They ran off crying to their bedroom.

As I sat down, I mulled it over. After a while, I realised how unfair it really was. It wasn't they're fault, that bully stole their toy! Hey should get it back, dad or Sue can get it back for them, right? No, I should get it back for them.

So I called them down and apologised. I said I would help get their toys back, I would talk to the bully, the school even. It would be me, not dad or Sue. I would get it back for them.

This was around the point where I realised I did actually care for them, for if they got hurt, or sad, or annoyed. I would beat up any bully, from the smallest kid, to the largest, if the laid a finger on either Bobby or Mathew I would crush them.

My ad was overjoyed when he came home to find Bobby Matthew and I curled up on the sofa watching TV. Sue was happy they were ok, and thanked me for what I had done. That was what started her being nice to me again.

As the years went on, Sue began being more polite, **_sometimes_** even genuinely kind, to me. I was nicer to the boys, they had more fun with me, and gradually, though no one would admit it, we started to feel like a family again. Me and the boys would go to the same park, almost every single night, to just sit and hang out, as family. Then when we got home, it was as if we really were family. She would be cooking dinner, dad would be watching tv on our plush, red sofa, and me and the boys would head upstairs to play. Then we would have dinner like a family, sit and watch TV like a family, and go to bed like a family. It was a really good feeling.

"Well he seems ok, Annabeth?" Nico said to me and Grover. "Pretty cool and, uh… Cool and, uh… He's, uh…"

"Different?" I finished for him.

"Yeah that's what I was gonna say! He seems different, but in a good way."

It was the first day of school, and we had been approached by Thalia's "new best friend". Percy seemed OK, I guess, a bit weird, but cool as well. Thalia certainly got on well with him, they had been inseparable the whole morning. I guess she was grilling him for information about her brother, Jason.

I'd never met Jason before. Apparently they'd been separated at birth. Thalia had only found out about him a year or two ago. One day it was normal Thalia, joking around with us, listening to music in the cafeteria, and waking to ad from school with us. Next day, a completely different Thalia, much more reserved, less wiling to tell jokes. We kept asking what was wrong, over and over and over again, only to be met with the same answer. We only found out after months of gruelling her.

"Stupid dad! Stupid mom! If they weren't so casual with their relationship, and actually been cautious, I'd not even have a brother!"

Once she had told us, it seemed like she was good old Thalia again. Then when her brother, Jason, came over, she wouldn't let us meet him. I thought it was perfectly fair, but Nico and Grover argued for days about it.

I was jolted back to the present by Grover, waving a had in front of my face.

"Hey! Hey, Annabeth! Still here?" He asked.

"Not dreaming about green eyes, are you?" Nico snickered, and gestured to Percy, who was standing at the entrance to our next class. His eyes were green, weren't they. They really were nice, like seaweed under the sea, or kelp in the rock pools down at the beach near our house.

"Hey Annie!" I heard a voice say. Only one person was allowed to call me that.

"Hi Thalia, finished gossiping with your new best buddy?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he hasn't got anything good on Jason."

"Yet. He might not wanna tell us, Thals," I pointed out.

"Fair enough, I suppose," she replied, sadly.

"Aww come on, I bet he'll tell us soon!" I said, making her laugh.

"Yeah you're probably right…"

The rest of the morning went smoothly, from maths class to science, where as usual, Nico blew something up. Only this time he had a partner in crime, Percy. We laughed for a while, Nico looking sheepish and embarrassed, while Percy looked… Angry? As we saw his expression, the laughter died down. But about 5 minutes later, he seemed back to his usual cheery self.

After science we had English. Again, though I want surprised, Percy was in our class. Thalia was overjoyed as was Grover. Nico was happy, though he seemed scared Percy would ruin his reputation of the "Blast King". It was a silly joke Thalia made back in our first year at Goode, when Nico blew up his first science experiment. Other than that, everyone seemed pretty happy with the new student. A couple of weeks and it would feel like he'd always been here.

As it was a new year, our teacher, Mr Blofis, put us into new seats. I'm guessing he already knew Percy, maybe from an induction meeting or something, as they were talking at the frog of the class. I heard a few snippets, like, "Hi Paul!" And, "Mom". Mom? How did Mr Blofis know Percy's mom?

"It's nice to see you all after a long summer break, class," Mr Blofis started. "We really do need to get started on some work. I know you've all sat in the same seats for a couple of years now, but I've got a feeling it might be better to spice stuff up a bit. And also we have a new student here." He indicated to Percy. "Mr Perseus Jackson!" Percy squirmed in his seat as people turned around to look at him. What a weird name, it might have been Greek or something?

"Dad…!" Percy groaned. " I told you not to call me that." Dad?!

"Sir will be fine, Percy. Now, I was thinking… Why don't we have Silena, Charles, Travis and Katie at that table." He pointed to the table at the front. "And for that table, we'll have…" He then began listing off pupils and assigning them a seat.

"Wow these seats suck," Groaned Thalia, taking a seat next to Nico.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"… And now for the desks at the back. Percy, you sit on the right, and let's see… Miss Chase?" I lifted my head up. "You sit next to Percy, keep him in check." He laughed.

"Have fun you two!" Snickered Thalia as we passed. "Focus on the work, not each other." I shot her one of my infamous death glares and strolled over to my seat next to Percy.

"Hey," I said, trying to start some small talk with him.

"Hi…" He sounded pretty glum, so I dropped it. We sat down to work, apparently writing about our summer. I swear, it's very single year. It's almost as if the teachers are trying to live through us. "I'm not an alien, you know." Percy said looking slightly offended.

"Oh sorry, it's just you looked kinda sad. Just thought I'd leave you to it. You know, to wallow in your own depression." I meant it as a joke, but Percy didn't seem to detect the sarcasm.

"I'm not depressed!" He replied, getting irritated. "Just… Just… Ugh!"

"You know there are things called words, you say them out of your mouth. That thing there." I said, my finger pointing sarcastically to his mouth.

"Shut up, you." He replied casually, moving my finger slowly away. "Now if you think you're gonna get with me with that attitude, then you're wrong." My face grew redder than the sun and my blood began to boil.

"Listen here, you little… You little…"

"Awesome guy?"

"No! Just because I don't… I don't… At least I don't have seaweed in my brain!" I blurted the first insult that came to mind.

"How long did that take to come up with, Ann-a-Beth…" He replied sarcastically, sounding out my name as if he were a toddler.

"Shut up, you seaweed brain!" I snapped. "Just get back to-…" I was cut off by Mr Blofis.

"Well, miss Chase. Making friends? Back to work you two." He walked off, smiling and muttering something about young love.

"I'm gonna kill you later, Jackson!"

"Try me…"

 **Hi everyone! Just wanted to make sure you know that this story isn't gonna have chapters uploaded every day. It's just that I wanted a couple of chapters out to begin with, like a sort of trial. Hopefully once I've gotten a couple of them out, I'll be able to go onto a normal schedule. Sorry if this chapter was longer than the last, I'm still honing my writing skills a bit (I don't have English that often), so in sorry if I'm not that good. I've got lots of plans for this story, and I hope to make them all come true. That's me out, so peace!**

\- **Zack**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

I didn't know what came over me. One minute I was annoyed at that stupid girl, ready to punch her, or even call on Paul to get me moved. The next minute, I was flirting with her. I dot know? Something came over me and told me to take the chance. Who knows, maybe it could've even made her like..

After class, Paul had come over to see what was going on.

"Nothing, sir." She had said, in that gods awful voice. It was like a bee had sting someone's tongue and they were talking with their mouth full. "Nothing at all. We were just leaving for lunch."

We wandered along to the cafeteria, Annabeth slightly in front of me, snapping every so often for me to keep up.

"Where are we going?!" I exclaimed, as she led me down yet another hallway.

"To the cafeteria, dummy!" She sneered. "It's where you eat!"

"Yeah, I know that… Gods I hate you," I murmured the last part.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

We turned down a final corridor, into a massive room the size of a parking lot. There were hundreds of students in here, some obviously trying to be romantic, some chatting away, some even stealing others lunch money. I know, cliché. But most of them were just sitting around, talking in that hushed tone, that when lots of people do it, sounds like an army marching along.

"Where do I sit?" I asked, still marvelling at the size of this place.

"With us, dummy."

"But I thought you hated me?"

"I do, but Nico, Thalia and Grover don't…" She sighed. We stopped talking.

As we stood in the queue for lunch, a familiar looking face waved at me from the door.

"I'll be right back. Keep my space, ok?"

"Percy?! Hey Percy-…"

I walked over to the door and peeked out. "Hello?"

"Hey, Perce!" Said a deep voice.

"Frank!" Frank, here? Why? "What are you doing here?! I mean awesome though!"

"I have a few free periods so I thought I'd drop by, see how you're doing, you know the gist."

"Cool, how are the rest of you doing?!"

"Leo's still chasing after Callie, as usual." Frank laughed. "Jason's and Piper had their 3rd date and Hazel… Well she's Hazel…" He added, dreamily.

"That's great, but isn't it the 3rd date where the guy usually proposes?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah l, but Jason's only 15 and he doesn't have the guts even if it was legal." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket to read a message, and as he did, I scanned over the warehouse sized room. I saw Nico m, Thalia, and Grover at a table, calling over someone, who I assumed was Annabeth, but I couldn't see her. I turned back to Frank, who was stuffing his phone back into his trousers.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was Jason, asking when is be back. We're meeting for lunch at the usual place. Sorry man, but I'm gonna need to go." My face fell a little.

"Ahh.. It's ok dude, I get it. Meet another time though?!"

"Yeah sure Percy. And from the looks of it, your girlfriend wants you." He pointed behind me.

"Wait, who-…" Annabeth was waving me over, telling me to get a move on. "She's not-… I'm not-… We're not together-…!" I shouted flustered.

"It's ok, little buddy. It'll happen someday." And with that comment, he walked off, leaving me red faced and embarrassed.

"Hey look who finally decides to show up!" Sneered Annabeth.

"Yeah, well so much for keeping my space!" I retorted.

"But I only keep spaces or my friends. And you, sir, do not come under that category."

I sighed, and sat down next to Grover, opposite Annabeth. I grabbed my pizza and took a bit out of it. I started to think of a cool little pizza place in the main city, maybe I could take Jason and Frank and the gang, or maybe if I made good enough friends with these guys maybe I could take them, or maybe, just maybe I could take Annabeth?...

Wait what?! Where did that thought come from. Ugh, it was pretty hot in the cafeteria, and I was getting pretty sleepy. The smell of the food, the heat from the people, and the sleepiness of myself didn't help. I felt myself, nodding off, and then my head hit the table…

"Hey! Wake up, Percy!" Shouted Annabeth. "Ha, look at this loser, he fell asleep in his pizza!"

"Shut up Annabeth…" I murmured sleepily. "Get a life…"

"Really? 'Get a life`, is that the best you can come up with? Come on, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" By now the crowd around the table had grown immensely in seconds. How did they all get here?

"Oooh…" Went the crowd. Someone even put on music.

Annabeth shoved me towards the door. "Come on then, seaweed brain!"

"Where are we going?!" I asked. She ignored me and kept shoving me out through the door. Then she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me out into the hall.

"Where are we going!?" I shouted this time, the noise filling up the empty corridor. Annabeth turned round to face me and winked. Uh oh..

She dragged me down into a quiet corridor, meanwhile I was getting slightly concerned of my safety. She looked around, frantically, looking left and right, until she was positive no one was there, and pushed me into a spot between some lockers and then…

"Annabeth…?"

"Shut up, Percy. Let me enjoy this…"

She rammed her lips on mine. We were kissing, her hands clawing at my hair, mine on her waist, and she pulled away, taking a breath, her hands found my neck, and her mouth slid down to my neck…

"No, Annabeth!" I protested, pulling away. She grabbed me and started kissing me again, her smooth lips running down my neck.

And then it was over. She got up and started saying, "Percy? Percy? Percy?!"

She slapped me and suddenly I was back at the lunch table, my drink nearly spiking over me.

"Huh… Argh!" I had fell asleep! That was it, it was only a dream. Phew. I was glad it was over, glad it never happened. But there was also a part of me that was confused. I drop kicked that thought down into the darkest parts of my brain.

"Wake up dude!" Nico said, laughing his head off.

"You can nap when you get home," Grover chided, sarcastically. Thalia couldn't even say anything, she just stood there, a mad smile on her face, as her bursts of laughter filled the loud noisy room.

Even Annabeth looked amused, but as soon as I glanced at her, she looked away, her smirk replaced by a frown. I decide never to tell anyone what I had dreamt, not even Jason, Leo or Frank…

After lunch, we all headed down into our next class. I wasn't looking forwards to it, seeing as how much I sucked in English. But hopefully this class would be better, and hopefully a little colder so I wouldn't fall asleep again…

"Hey dude. Why are you smiling?" Nico asked.

"Uh… What, no I wasn't." I wiped the grin off my face and stood tall next to him. He was pretty short, so it didn't make much difference.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, man." Nico slid out of the way and walked over to Grover. We had Phys Ed next, so I was hoping we'd e playing baseball, or something easy. But then Nico and Grover led me over to the pool changing rooms. Even better.

"So, Perce. You swim much?" Asked Grover, in that polite tone he always takes in. I swear that kid has some sort of English blood. "Cos the coach makes us work our butts off."

"Yeah, I practically swam everyday back at my old school, I was captain of the swim team." I added.

"Cool, then hopefully Hedge won't shout at us. He'll be too focuses on you."

"Hedge?" I asked, curious. What kind of name was that? Then I remembered mine. Yeah…

"He's the coach man, super strict!" Nico interrupted. "He even makes Grover play sometimes!" I had forgotten Grover had crutches for a minute.

"Aaah well. I'm sure he's not that bad?" Boy was I wrong.

"Well that was torture!" I groaned, as we left the changing rooms.

"I know man… I still can't feel my arms or legs…" Nico groaned back. "Those exercise were much more than, 'light cardio to work out backs'." Nico imitated Coach Hedge, Grover snickering in the background.

"You're lucky man! I mean, you don't even have to swim at all!"

"Well, I didn't ask to be crippled." Grover interjected smugly.

Just then, I saw Annabeth and Thalia turning out of the ladies changing rooms. I sighed in contempt. She always had to ruin the mood. Well my mood at least. I saw a tall boy swagger up to them. Thalia shot him a look of disgust and started walking quicker, so as to leave them behind. As I watched the two, Annabeth suddenly leaned up and kissed the guy.

"Hey guys…" Thalia mumbled as came up to us, looking extremely bored. "Just thought I'd leave those two to it, before they get out of hand." She noticed me. "What's with you, Perce? You look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Oh nothing. Uh…" U tried to come up with a quick excuse. "I, umm.. Just stubbed…"

"Stubbed what?"

"My toe!" I blurted out. What? I was confused. Where were these feelings coming from. Why did I feel so… So angry when I saw that? I passed it off as being sad for the dude.

"Anyway, Annabeth should be coming soon. She can't spend more than ten minutes without him."

"Without who-." I started to ask.

"Oh speak of the devil," Thalia cut in.

Annabeth strolled up, arm in arm with that blonde haired dude, and stopped in front of us.

"Hey." Said the boy. I already hated this guy. He was an idiot, a player, probably a jock, he was… I counted off a bunch of other things, finishing with, and he was with Annabeth! Wait what?...

"I guess I may as well introduce you two." Annabeth scowled, when she mentioned me. "This is my boyfriend, Luke…"

 **Hey guys, (or guy, thanks whoever you are, first follower!). I know is said once I got a few chaps out I'd try to come up with a regular schedule, but I'm just doing this for fun, so I decided it would be much easier to just upload whenever I had good ideas. Sorry to anyone this may disappoint, but schools really busy right now, and I has lots of** **clubs during the week**.

 **Also, I hope you all liked this chapter. It was pretty fun to write. Sorry for not including coach hedge in it, but I really didn't feel like writing him in yet. And to everyone who thought the dream scene was a bit… Eh? That's probably the furthest I'll take this story in those terms. And if anyone thinks percy is realising what he feels too quickly, well have I got a dry pride for you next chapter… Anyway, that's all from me. Peace out guys**

\- **Zack**

 **P.s. I'm British, so sorry if I get the American grading system wrong. I also keep forgetting to mention that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus book series. Bye**


End file.
